


Defiance

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Masturbation, Shaving, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ADWD Cersei finds ways of antagonising her captors and remains unbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

Her hair began to grow, and she found herself hating the rough stubble; more so, even, than she had when she had when she was first denuded.

  
Oh, the luxurious golden tresses that had fallen down her back had been her pride and joy for much of her life, but that was before her Jaime had returned with his own shorn. She would never go so far as to have lopped off a limb, but the loss of her hair felt somehow...fitting, as though fate was conspiring, even now, to remind her that she was still but one half of a whole.  It happened every few years or so; points where she considered things with Jaime drawing close to an inevitable end, where every iota of her common sense told her that she could not hang heart nor hips upon him a day longer. Things would feel too dangerous, or he would feel too much of a disappointment, but sooner or later providence would set some chain of events in motion to remind her that they shared a soul.

  
When she'd decided that was it was part of the great wheel of fate's desire for symmetry it took a good deal of the sting from the ordeal she had suffered, and the whole thing failed to be the mortal blow of her pride that her enemies would have wished.

  
Which was one of the reasons why, when it started to grow back, she had taken a razor to the rough bristles all over again.

  
Playing at penitence, she declared to the septas that she just couldn't shake her new found humility...and, watching the pinch of fury hiding behind their clucking approval,the bruises to her ego faded a little more. They hate it, she realised, with great satisfaction. They hate that they have done their worst to me, and afterwards I have turned around and done it myself, and they feel impotent.

  
At night, when her latest bed maid had fallen asleep she ran a hand over the satin skin of her shaved skull, stroked herself to a forbidden but irresistible climax and smirked to herself in the dark. It was teeth, and jaws that made a lion, ferocity and grace. The mane was just for show, and if they wanted to rob her of her womanhood they could have it. She'd never asked for it, never wanted it. They could take it from her and gladly, and she would become something else. It is better to be feared than loved. And she would have her revenge.


End file.
